1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to entry way closure assemblies and, more particularly, to such an assembly which includes a door, door frame, handle and closing mechanism and which has an improved type of door handle hub locking mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Security doors and the like generally include a variety of devices which operate to hold a security door shut in a frame and to automatically or selectively lock the door in the closed position. Certain security doors employ mechanisms to "freeze" the door handle against rotation in order to double lock the door in the closed position. One improved type of security door which employs a door handle lock is disclosed particularly in applicants' co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 528,873, filed Sept. 1, 1983, said application being entitled "Locking and Monitoring Assembly. That door employs a mechanism which has a plate secured around the handle hub within the door, and a slide bolt in the door, which bolt is levered into and out of locking position in a recess in the hub plate. Difficulties sometimes arise with that mechanism when the door handle is not initially in the full resting position and thus is not fully aligned to easily receive the slide bolt to lock the handle. In such a circumstance, the bolt tightly binds against the periphery of the plate and cannot seat in the recess so that the door handle is jammed, cannot be turned easily and remains unlocked, whether or not that fact is known, requiring the bolt movement activator to be backed off and the handle returned to full rest position before proper locking can be effected.
A proposed remedy to overcome this problem has been to provide a lost-motion biasing assembly as is disclosed in applicants' co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/730,569, filed 5/06/85 and entitled "Improved Entry Closure Assembly". This invention is applicable where the direction of movement of bolt is in the same direction as the biasing means. However, this solution would not be applicable in lock assemblies where movement of the bolt is in a different direction from the biasing means.
A proposed remedy to overcome this problem has been to provide a reverse actuator mechanism such as is set forth and disclosed in applicants' co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 757,438, filed 7/22/85, and entitled "Reverse Closure Assembly".
However, it has been determined that although the prior lock assemblies worked satisfactorily, they could be improved upon. For example, in practice, when a door is hung, building specifications generally call for a small space of approximately 1/8 inch between the door and the door jamb. For various reasons, including sloppy workmanship, this space is sometimes 3/8 inch or greater. If this be the case, the actuator of the locking assembly in applicants' U.S. patent application Ser. No. 757,438 would not be cammed into an operative position. One could increase the length of the actuator, but if the camming head of such an elongated actuator extended past the jamb's strike plate, the door could not close.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved locking assembly which utilizes an elongated actuator but permits such actuator to pass by the strike plate.